Soirée vietnamienne
by MonaLisa94
Summary: "Il lécha lentement le long de la verge tendue de son amant et il massa tendrement ses couilles, le tout en le fixant d'un regard de braise. L'envie était à son paroxysme."
_Bonjour,_

 _Voilà un nouveau petit OS ! Enjoy ^^ On se revoit en bas. Bises._

* * *

 _Il lécha lentement le long de la verge tendue de son amant et il massa tendrement ses couilles, le tout en le fixant d'un regard de braise. L'envie était à son paroxysme. Il prit ensuite le temps de suçoter le bout de sa queue, arrachant de longs gémissements de satisfaction. Et c'est dans une lenteur inouïe qu'il l'avala tout en prenant soin de faire une gorge profonde. Il commença de légers vas et vients tout en léchant le pénis gonflé de plaisir._

 _Il alla de plus en plus vite tout en l'avalant de plus en plus profondément. La respiration de celui qui subissait cette merveilleuse fellation se fit de plus en plus laborieuse. Il titillait ses tétons pour s'exciter encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. La main qui massait ses couilles exerça de plus en plus de pression. Elle se baladait aussi à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et titillait parfois le petit trou._

 _D'ailleurs, voyant la réaction de son amant face à cette petite caresse, il décida de s'attarder un peu plus longtemps sur le petit trou. Des cris de plaisir emplit aussitôt la pièce. Il retira alors la bite de sa bouche et suçota un doigt tout en lançant des regards coquins à son amant qui était prêt à lui sauter dessus. Après l'avoir bien humidifié, il l'inséra dans le fondement de l'autre. Ce dernier se cambra. Il reprit en bouche sa queue et recommença sa pipe à une allure plus soutenue._

 _Une voix aiguë et tremblotante, alors que d'habitude elle est plus grave, s'échappa de l'autre partenaire. Il appréciait tellement que son bassin accompagnait les allées et venues de la bouche de son partenaire._

 _C'est au moment où le suceur sentit que le sucé allait bientôt jouir qu'il ralentit la cadence jusqu'à se stopper. Bandant comme un âne, il retira son boxer et se plaça à quatre pattes._

 _Il sentit une claque s'abattre sur ses fesses, il aimait ça. Non, il adorait ça. Une autre claque s'abattit de nouveau. Puis, il sentit, une chair mouillée et agile, titiller son cul. Que c'était bon. Il adorait quand la langue de son petit-ami léchait le petit trou jusqu'à s' insérer en lui. Il s'agrippa aux draps. Cette langue avait vraiment le don de le rendre fou. Il ne put réprimer ces râles de plaisir. Il ne put réprimer, ce pré-sperme qui commençait à s'écouler. Il ne put se réprimer à supplier son partenaire de lui faire l'amour._

 _Une autre claque. Une queue tendue à l'extrême se plaça à l'entrée. Une pénétration des plus lentes et des plus merveilleuses s'entama. La queue entrait parfaitement, l'habitude. Il connaissait où se trouvait la prostate et c'est dans une danse de plus en plus endiablée que la queue la frappait._

 _Les gémissements furent de plus en plus rauques. A part leurs cris, seul le son du contact de leur peau résonnait. Ils faisaient chaud, il avaient très chaud. Une main s'acharnait furieusement sur un pénis suintant de pré-sperme._

 _Ils changèrent de position. Ils se firent face. La pénétration n'était que plus intense. De plus, ils pouvaient s'embrasser, se lécher, se mordiller les lèvres pour couper le son de leurs cris. Ils pouvaient aussi suçoter l'oreille._

 _Ils atteignaient lentement mais sûrement le nirvana._

\- Derek le grincheux ? Ramène tes fesses ! On t'attend.

Ils se stoppèrent. Leur regard en disaient long. C'était fini. Ils ne pouvaient plus continuer. S'il ne voulait que personne ne le sache, ils devaient s'arrêter.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Sourwolf ? DESCEND, c'est hyper important ! La meute est là ! D'ailleurs où est Scott bordel ?!

 _Derek avait en ce moment même des envies de meurtres. Il voulait tuer cet hyperactif de malheur. Tuer la meute entière. Il se retira non sans énervement. Il partit rapidement à la salle d'eau tout comme Scott. Ce dernier s'enfuit ensuite par une fenêtre afin de rentrer par la porte principale._

 _Derek fini enfin par descendre. Il était d'une humeur massacrante._

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- On attend Scott. Répondit Lydia.

 _Scott arriva à son tour par la porte d'entrée. Il faisait peine à voir. Il était entre la frustration, la colère et l'exaspération. Il aimait son frère de cœur. Oh combien, il l'aimait mais il espérait vraiment que la réunion de meute avait un caractère urgent. Sinon, il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait mais il craquerai._

\- Je suis là.

\- Ca va ? S'enquit de demander Stiles inquiet.

\- Dites ce qu'il y a d'important.

\- Wow, Scott est de mauvais humeur dis donc. Tu faisais quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda Peter le sourire aux lèvres.

 **POV Scott**

\- Un Scott frustré est un Scott qui va tout casser !

 **Fin POV Scott**

\- Bon, parlez qu'on en finisse. Répliqua Derek au regard noir.

\- Ben, je suis au loft depuis 20 minutes. Je lisais tranquillement un bouquin sur la cuisine vietnamienne. Et tout d'un coup, illumination, je me suis dis, que la meute ne se réunissait pas assez. Alors, j'ai proposé d'organiser une soirée nourriture vietnamienne ce soir. J'en ai parlé à Stiles qui a rapidement contacté la meute.

\- Tu es là depuis 20 minutes ? Demanda simplement Derek qui commençait à comprendre à quoi jouait son oncle.

 **POV Scott**

\- Ok... Pas flippant du tout. Est-il censé ce mec ?! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends le temps d'y réfléchir... Attends, il est là depuis 20 MINUTES ?! Oh non... Tu es un homme mort mec. Derek va te tuer.

 **POV Derek**

\- Je vais le buter. Je vais lui arracher la gorge et ensuite nous le boufferons pour être sûr qu'il ne revienne à la vie. Non, je ne vais pas bouffer ce qui me sert d'oncle. Non. Je vais le dépecer et disperser ces restes dans Beacon Hills. Oui, je vais faire ça.

 **Fin POV Derek**

\- N'est-ce pas une merveilleuse idée ? Ajouta Lydia.

\- C'est la raison de la réunion de meute « urgente » ? Poursuivit Derek encore plus énervé d'avoir été interrompu.

 **POV Scott**

\- Rien à foutre. Quelle idée à la con. J'ai d'autres projets.

 **Fin POV Scott**

\- Oui bien sûr. Répondit Scott tout en s'insultant intérieurement.

\- Excellent. Qui part faire les courses ? Demanda Peter fier de son coup.

\- J'y vais. Je dois passer chez moi. Répondit Scott.

\- Tu n'en reviens pas ? Demanda Stiles intrigué.

\- Non, j'étais parti voir Chris pour quelques questions.

\- Biens sûr. Répondit Peter tout ayant son sourire pervers.

\- Bref, je dois y aller. Envoyez-moi par texto la liste.

\- Je t'accompagne. Une meute de loup-garou plus deux morfales humains, demandent beaucoup d'aliments. Je t'aiderai à porter les courses. S'empressa de dire Derek.

\- Ben voyons. Murmura Peter.

 _Liam, Malia, Jackson, Isaac, Aiden et Ethan jetèrent des regards interrogateurs à l'oncle Hale. Ce dernier n'ajouta rien. Derek et Scott lancèrent, quant à eux, des regards meurtriers au mort-vivant de la meute. Ils arrivèrent au palier lorsqu'ils entendirent Peter une dernière fois._

Ne tardez pas trop bien sûr. Il nous faut les aliments pour commencer à cuisiner.

 _Pour seule réponse un grognement. Ils allaient prendre le temps de terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencer avant d'aller faire des courses. Point._


End file.
